The Goddess
by Lee MingKyu
Summary: Ia memang Yeoja muda yang biasa saja di siang harinya, Tetapi di malam harinya, ia akan menjadi seorang bagaikan "Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa" dengan satu bulu sayapnya saja bisa membuat tubuh dan jiwamu terpisah. Tubuhmu akan terjatuh terbujur kaku... dan jiwamu akan melayang ke udara. Kyumin fic. GS. Still prolog. please to review gomawo :)


**The Goddess**

**Rated T to M**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Dan masih banyak lagi :)**

**Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, author Cuma pinjem namanya doang ;) but this ff is mine!**

**Warning! : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran kemana-mana, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD yang tepat, dan segala sesuatu kekurangan yang ada pada author ini**

**A/N : Silahkan Scroll ke bawah untuk membaca PROLOGnya XD**

**Happy Reading!**

**enJOY it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_. 'Ia memang Yeoja muda yang biasa saja di siang harinya'_**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DUKK

"Auu.. appo" rintih seorang yeoja yang terjatuh karena tertabrak oleh punggung yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mading sekolahnya itu.

"Sungmin-ah! Gwenchana?" tanya seorang yeoja yang satu lagi sambil membantu temannya yang terjatuh di ubin.

"Gwenchana" sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor

Memang, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali siswa-siswi dari seluruh kelas yang tiap pagi dan siangnya menghampiri mading yang selalu memunculkan berita-berita terbaru dan mengejutkan. Tak heran duo yeoja imut ini kadang suka berlari mengejar mading sampai salah satu temannya terjatuh menabrak punggung seseorang karena ketidak hati-hatiannya.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kau jangan berlari terus Minnie! Kau ini takut sekali tak bisa melihat berita itu lagi" ujar temannya.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja Wookie-ah. Kemarin aku tak bisa melihat berita itu lagi karena kertasnya sudah disobek oleh anak nakal sampai madingnya rusak dan harus dibetulkan" yeoja itu –sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kaukan bisa bertanya padaku! Kemarin aku melihatnya" jawab Wookie atau disapa Ryeowook.

"Haaah, mian aku lupa," setelah Sungmin berkata seperti itu, seluruh murid yang di depan mading melangkah pergi ada yang menuju kantin dan ada yang kembali ke kekelas masing-masing. Karena memang sedang jam istirahat.

"Akhirnya bisa membaca beritanya dengan jelas" ujar Sungmin lega.

"Memang apalagi sih yang terbaru? Topiknya sama saja bukan?"

"Anniya Wookie, walau sama saja, tapi sepertinya semua anak yang ada disekolah ini penasaran siapa korban terbarunya."

"Lagipula korbannya rata-rata hampir penjahat semua. Apa yang harus dipenasarankan?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Tidak juga Wookie"

"Maksudmu?"

Sungmin hanya diam tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Ryeowook yang ada disebelahnya. Matanya hanya fokus pada deretan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat matanya terbelalak terkejut.

"Wookie, siapa Cho Kyuhyun itu?" tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan matanya terhadap koran di mading.

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu Sungmin-ah? Ia dikenal banyak orang karena berhasil menggagalkan rencana si 'Pencabut Nyawa' itu untuk membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, walau kadang penjahatpun di gagalkan juga" jelas Ryeowook.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak sambil memerhatikan gambar seorang namja yang terkenal akan jeniusnya itu.

"Aku penasaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu"

"Rumor yang kudapat sih dia seumuran kita dan ingin bersekolah disini Minnie-ah"

"Jinjjayo?"

"Eum! Dia sangat tampan dan tinggi. Apalagi masih muda dan sepertinya aku yakin sebentar lagi yeoja-yeoja disini akan berguling-guling di lantai karena kharismanya. Sayangnya aku sudah memiliki Yesung oppa, jadinya aku tak bisa mendapatkan namja tampan itu" jelas Ryeowook membuat Sungmin terkekeh.

"Wookie, menurutmu si 'Pencabut nyawa' itu apa pernah membunuh seorang yeoja?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku rasa tidak. Habis kadang para yeoja disini juga menganggap ia adalah pembela para wanita yang tidak bersalah karena menurut Cho Kyuhyun itu si 'Pencabut Nyawa' juga seorang yeoja juga"

Sungmin berpikir sesuatu, ia benar-benar penasaran namja itu. Saking seriusnyapun ia sampai lupa bahwa Ryeowook sudah menatap sebal karena diacuhkan.

"Sungmin-ah!"

"Ah! Ne? Mianhae mengacuhkanmu, aku hanya sedang berpikir saja"

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Aku rasa tidak Wookie-ah" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Haaah, kenapa kau selalu saja tak pernah menceritakan apapun latar belakangmu padaku. Aku inikan sahabatmu" protes Ryeowook.

"Hehe, aku bukannya rahasia, tetapi aku bingung aku harus mulai darimana menceritakannya padamu"

"Kaukan bisa menceritakannya dari mana saja. Kau saja tak pernah menunjukkan dimana rumahmu"

"Mian Wookie-ah. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menceritakannya padamu"

"Hmm" Ryeowook hanya bergumam malas. Selalu saja jawaban itu yang dilontarkan dari mulut sahabatnya jika menyangkut latar belakang Sungmin.

"Kau marah Wookie?"

"Anni"

"Jeongmal?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar rujukan kecil Ryeowook, namun beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara bunyi bel pertanda istirahat usai. Dan sepertinya kedua yeoja ini harus kembali kekelasnya.

"Kita harus kembali ke kelas"

"Ne, pokoknya hari ini kau harus pulang denganku dan Yesung oppa!"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang kemesraanmu dengan Yesung Oppa Wookie"

"Hmm, sepertinya kau benar Minnie" dan mereka berdua terus mengoceh sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing karena mereka duduk di kelas yang berbeda.

.

.

.

**_'Tetapi di malam harinya, ia akan menjadi seorang bagaikan "Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa" dengan satu bulu sayapnya saja bisa membuat tubuh dan jiwamu terpisah'_**

.

.

.

.

Jalan buntu. Dinding yang kotor menjulang tinggi yang terdapat pada gang kecil yang gelap dan jalan raya yang sepi membuat seorang namja yang mengenakan baju hitam sambil membawa karung besar yang mungkin juga isinya terdapat hasil curiannya yang berhasil ia dapatkan tak bisa bergerak kemanapun.

"A-aku Mohon... ja-jangan bunuh aku.. aku tidak salah..." namja itu terus memohon pada seseorang yang didepannya sambil memundurkan langkahnya padahal di belakangnya sudah ada jalan buntu.

DRAP DRAP

Langkah orang itu terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan jeritan memohon dari namja itu. Bayangan gelap terus memenuhi sosok seseorang itu. Ia melangkah dengan pelan sambil diikuti seperti bulu-bulu sayap yang bertebaran di sekitarnya.

Ia terus melangkah, dengan satu tangannya diangkat menunjuk ke arah namja yang ketakutan itu.

_"Kau masih terus memohon padaku supaya kau bebas dan bisa kembali mencuri lagi?" _sosok itu bertanya pelan namun sarat akan seperti membunuh terdengar di telinga namja itu.

"Aku... ti-tidak salah..." jawab pelan namja itu dan terkejut ternyata ia sudah berada pada batas gang kecil itu

_"Dan aku... tidak peduli..." _dan dengan cepat tangan yang ia tunjuk mengarah keatas dan kembali lagi mengarah ke namja itu.

SRAATT

JLEB

Tanpa diduga, tangan yang ia arahkan itu pertanda sosok itu mengarahkan bulu-bulu sayapnya yang beterbangan disekitarnya menuju ke tubuh namja itu dan menusuknya bagaikan seribu panah yang menancap pada tubuh namja itu.

.

.

**_. 'Tubuhmu akan terjatuh terbujur kaku... dan jiwamu akan melayang ke udara...'_**

.

.

BRUKK

Tubuh namja itu dengan cepat terjatuh ketanah yang kotor dan membuat karung besarnya ikut terjatuh juga.

Sosok itu melangkah lebih dekat ke tubuh yang sudah tergeletak kaku tersebut. Ia hanya memandangnya sebentar dalam diam sambil tersenyum tipis.

_"Tubuhmu tidak akan mengeluarkan darahnya..." _ucapnya berdiri kembali dan mundur beberapa langkah.

_"Namun jiwamu yang akan menggantikannya..."_ lanjutnya membuat bulu-bulu sayapnya menutupi tubuh sosok itu dan perlahan-lahan menghilang dalam kegelapan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To be Continued/Delete?_**

**.**

**.**

**Author nan gaje binti ajaib balik lagi XD galau SS5 yaa? Sama saya juga ._. #plak nah saya membawakan prolog aneh baru yang bergender fantasy romance. Sebenernya ini ff lama yang terlalu jadul 4 tahun yang lalu jaman masih SD yang menceritakan kisah sosok 'malaikat pencabut nyawa' yang mencintai musuhnya sendiri tapi alurnya saya rombakin total namun tak meninggalkan tema backgroundnya sendiri. Ini juga aslinya mengenang kembali ff lama yang belum terselesaikan endingnya kayak gimana (berkat diingetin sama Andrianiww yang pengen baca nih ff lagi, nostalgia) -_- but, i hope now in here can be a make about this ending. So, please to review this ff ;A; kalo mau lanjut oke lanjutin kalo nggak ya diapus aja ._. **

**Please to REVIEW!**

**Sign,**

**MingKyu.**


End file.
